Cambiando el pasado, perjudicando el presente
by danny.caju.lupe
Summary: ¿Sí pudieras cambiar el pasado lo arias? Sí lo haces atente a las consecuencias, que todo pasa por algo. Harry Potter lo descubrirá a la mal y aprenderá la lección de que con el tiempo no se juega.


Capítulo 1: La Poción y la Verdad

Harry estaba desesperado Hermione le había dado algo que podía cambiar su presente y el pasado de sus padres pero su mejor amiga se tardaba demasiado para su gusto estaba caminando por la sala común dándole vueltas a los sillones de la sala común de Griffyndor

— Clámate – le dijo Ginny su novia – vas a hacer un agujero

— Estoy nervioso – dijo Harry

Ginny tomo su mano y lo sentó alado de ella y Ron y le acaricio la mejilla a su novio con ternura asiendo que este se sonrojada sonriente por la actitud de ella

— Dejen de estar haciendo eso – dijo Ron enfadado al ver a su hermanita con su mejor amigo – o espérense a que yo no este

— Mejor tapate los ojos – le dijo la hermana

Para después besar a Harry en la boca, cuando Ginny lo besaba no sabía ni donde estaba y ni con quien y hasta parecía no importarle, Ron viendo cómo se besaban dio una mueca de asco y después se tapó la cara con el libro de Hermione haciendo como que leía, los dos enamorados se separaron cuando entro su amiga con un gran libro

— Miren chicos aquí esta – dijo Hermione sonriéndole a todos y poniendo el libro a la vistas en una gran mesa – es una poción que podemos tomar y viajar en el tiempo

— ¿Cómo funciona? – Pregunto Harry

– Segundo lo que dice es que viajamos hasta el momento que necesitamos cambiar para poder evitar lo que quedemos evitar – dijo Hermione leyendo en voz alta

— No hables en claves – dijo Ron molesto

— Lo que quiero decir es que nos llevara con tus padres Harry – dijo Hermione – para advertirles lo de Peter y que no mueran

— Entonces intentémoslo – dijo Harry sonriendo

Toda la semana Hermione se la paso trabajando en la poción sin tener mucho éxito Harry, Ron y Ginny se encargaban de que nadie la viese o en encubrirla cuando tenía que faltar a clases alegando que le dolía la cabeza, después ella iba y se lo aclaraba a los profesores.

Hermione una noche sin sueño por la poción descubrió que estaba lista y despertó a sus amigos que la acompañaban durmiéndose en los sillones de la sala común. En el más grande estaban Harry y Ginny abrasados mientras los cubría una manta y en el chiquito Ron también cubierto por una manta y roncando mientras la baba le escurría por la boca

— ¡DESPIERTEN! – grito Hermione asiendo que todos de un salto se levantaran

—ten más consideración estaba durmiendo – dijo Ron frotándose los ojos malhumorado

— Perdón bello durmiente – dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos – pero la pócima ya esta

— ¿Eso quiere decir que viajaremos en el tiempo? – Pregunto Ginny sorprendida – eres brillante Hermione

—lo sé – dijo está riéndose y tanto Harry como Ron rodearon los ojos — ¿lo intentamos?

— ¿Cómo se hace? – pregunto Harry preocupado

—primero se toma uno la poción y hace la petición – dijo Hermione – y cuando haya cambiado lo que tenía que cambiar regresara automáticamente a su época

— ¿Quién lo tomara? – pregunto Ron asiendo cara de asco

— Yo – dijo Harry decidido y Hermione asintió

Tomo la poción que le ofrecía su amiga mientras todos se agarraban de las manos hizo una mueca y se tomó de un trago la poción mientras se decía así mismo_ "evitar que mis padres mueran, evitar que mis padres mueran"_

Una ráfaga de viento los rodeo y la habitación se empezó a trasformar en cientos de cosas entre ellas pasaban volando imágenes de los años pasados de los cuatro muchachos, como el torneo de los tres magos, la copa de Quidittch de tercero, visitando a Hagrid, el primer beso de Harry y Ginny, las practicas del ejecito de Dumbledore y muchas más.

Era como ver su vida en una película a alta velocidad que ni siquiera se escuchaban, después fueron cosas muy raras imágenes donde salían sus padres, cuando se casaron, en un hermoso parque, jugando con él de pequeño y el último fue cuando salieron de Hogwarts graduados con honores.

Al final cayeron en un lugar con infinidad de árboles grandes, gruesos y terroríficos, asía una niebla densa y se sentía el frio. Cuando Harry vio a Ginny temblar se acercó a ella para ayudarla a levantarse y le puso su chaqueta en los hombros

— ¿Mejor? – le pregunto y ella le sonrió

— Sí, gracias – dijo mirando el lugar asustada — ¿Dónde estamos?

—Es obvio – dijo Hermione – es el bosque prohibido

—Harry ¿pediste venir al bosque prohibido? – pregunto Ron sorprendido

—No – dijo Harry sorprendido – pedí evitar que mis padres mueran

—entonces ¿Por qué? – empezó a decir Hermione pero unas risas y pasos los sorprendieron

Delante de él se encontraban Sirius, Remus, Peter y James jóvenes y guapos como habían dicho los dos primeros una vez a Harry venían riéndose y empujándose entre sí. Parecían felices y relajados, sin tención ni nada por el estilo

— ¿vieron la cara de Quejicus? – Pregunto Sirius riéndose – nunca pensé que sus calzoncillos si fueran rosas

—no los eran – dijo James – se los cambie sin que se diera cuenta en clases de trasformación

—Buena esa hermano – dijo chocándola Sirius con James

—a mí me late que ha beses se pasan con Snape – dijo Remus serio

—no empieces Lunático – dijo James – no le hubiera hecho la broma si no le hubiese dicho sangre sucia a Evans

—La verdad – dijo Peter contento de estar en ese lugar junto a esos chicos – si tanto te gusta Evans ¿Por qué no se lo dices?

—Ya lo trato – dijo Sirius riéndose – pero lo mando a la goma

—Como siempre – dijo Remus

Y tanto él como Sirius se cayeron de la risa, mientras James los fulminaba con la mirada y tratando que le saliera rayos por los ojos para desintegrar a sus amigos

—Sabía que tenían que ser ustedes los que le hicieron esa broma a Severus – dijo una voz furiosa encarando a los muchachos

—Vamos Evans – dijo James tomando su hombro – solo fue una bromita

—No me toques Potter –dijo Lily quitándose la mano del chico con asco – son unos desvergonzados él nunca les hace nada

—Que tú no lo veas es otra cosa pelirroja – dijo Sirius apuntándola

—Son unas asquerosas buscas pleitos – dijo está más enfadada que nunca

—Harry tenemos que intervenir – dijo Hermione

— ¿no que no podíamos intervenir en el pasado? – pregunto Harry rodeando los ojos

—pero no saben quién eres – dijo Hermione –además ¿Cómo piensas decirle lo del traidor?

—Buen punto – dijo Ron sonriendo — ¿Qué vas a ser?

—Esperemos – dijo Harry – si vamos que se pone feo los separamos

Ginny no dijo nada pero estaba a la espera de cualquier cosa viendo a los chicos y calculo que estaban en más apuros ya que ahí venían el que parecía ser el profesor Snape y otro que se parecía a Draco Malfoy

—chicos miren – dijo Ginny señalando a donde estaban — ¿serán Lucios Malfoy y el profesor Snape?

—Si son ellos – dijeron todos sorprendidos

Lucius se acercaba con Snape sacando las varitas y apuntando a James y a Sirius Harry se sorprendió y también saco su varita a igual que Ron que apuntaron a los que apuntaban a su padre y a su padrino. Iban a lanzar el hechizo pero Harry y Ron fueron más rápidos y dijeron

—_Levicorpus _

Al minuto Snape y Lucios se encontraban en el aire amarrados de una pata y Ron y Harry se chocaron las manos mientras reían al igual que Ginny solo Hermione negaban con la cabeza pero con una sonrisa de resignación

— ¿Qué fue eso? – Dijo Remus viendo para todos lados hasta que se percató de las dos serpientes colgadas – miren

Todos voltearon a donde se encontraban las serpientes y se empezaron a reír a excepción de Lily que estaba sorprendida ya que estaba viendo a los merodeadores y ni uno de ellos había sido

—Bájenos malditos – dijo Malfoy enojado

—Dm – se quedó pensando James – no

—Mi querido cornamenta tiene razón – dijo Sirius riéndose – no

—Que tontos – dijo Lily agitando la varita y descantándolos – ¿están bien?

—Púdrete sangre sucia – dijo Malfoy escupiéndole

—ahora si – dijeron Harry y James al mismo tiempo y Harry saliendo del escondite lo apunto con la varita al igual que James

—dos Potter – dijo Snape viendo a cada uno

Y como si el diablo los persiguieran se fueron huyendo de donde estaban los dos Potter uno mirando al otro sorprendido

—Harry – dijo Hermione saliendo del escondite – dije que no salieras

—Lo siento – dijo este agachando la cabeza mientras Ginny salía al igual que Ron y corría a lado de él

—sabes no deberías disculparte – dijo Ron riéndose – ¿vieron la cara de Malfoy mayor y el profesor Snape?

—sí, pero ahora saben que hicimos la poción – dijo Hermione enfadada — ¿quieren que nos expulsen?

—solo sabe de mi – dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros – no tiene por qué sospechar de ustedes

— ¿a no? – Dijo Hermione mirando a Harry — ¿desde cuando eres tan bueno con la pociones sin tu príncipe?

—Está bien – dijo Harry levantando las manos – pero no por eso me debo arrepentir

—Si me expulsan – dijo Hermione

—Entonces no nos hubiese ayudado –dijo Ginny poniéndole fin a la pelea de su novio con su amiga

— ¿Quién eres? – dijo James apuntando con la varita a Harry mientras Sirius a Ron

—Me llamo Harry – dijo Harry guardando su varita – no les vamos a hacer nada

—Si miren – dijo Ron también guardándola

— ¿Quiénes son? – volvió a preguntar James pero ahora con su varita guardara

—ya te dije soy Harry – dijo tomando la mano de Ginny – ella es mi novia Ginny Weasley y su hermano Ron – dijo señalando a cara uno al final señalo a Hermione – y ella es mi amiga Hermione Granger

— ¿Cómo te apellidas tú? – pregunto Sirius viendo solo a Harry

—Es algo complicado – dijo Harry haciendo una mueca – lo que pasa es que no somos de esta época

— ¿a no? – Dijo Remus levantando una ceja – ¿de dónde son?

—De otro tiempo – dijo Ron – venimos veinte años después de aquí

— ¿veinte años? – preguntaron todos asombrados

—Así es – dijo Ginny sonriendo – Hermione hizo una fórmula de tiempo

—de hecho es la de una esperanza en el tiempo – dijo Hermione – está en la biblioteca

— ¿existe biblioteca? – preguntaron Sirius y James riéndose como siempre de buen humor sin que les afecte nada

—Son idiotas – dijo Lily – pero bueno, eso está prohibido se van a meter problemas

—lo sabemos – dijo Hermione – pero queremos evitar algo que va a pasar

— ¿para eso necesitan venir vente años atrás? – pregunto Remus sorprendido

—de hecho si – dijo Hermione – se los tenemos que contar a todos ustedes pero solo no puede oírlo Peter Pettrigrew

— ¿Por qué no? – dijo este con voz ofendida

—por qué no – dijo Harry con voz fría y enojado

—si él no puede entonces nosotros tampoco escuchamos – dijo James serio y firme

—Es igual a ti – dijo Ginny en susurro asiendo que Harry sonriera

—Por favor – dijo Harry – si quieres que te diga quién soy te digo soy Harry Potter tu hijo

Todos los presentes se quedaron boca abierta viendo a Harry a excepción de sus amigos que estaban sorprendidos de que él lo dijera como sin nada viendo fijamente a James y así seguí uno viéndose a otro con la misma expresión

—Genial – dijo Sirius para sorpresa de todos – soy tío

—eres idiota canuto – dijo James mirando a su amigo pero luego se voltio a Harry serio – dime algo que solo supiera alguien cercano a mi

—eres un animado ilegal te conviertes en ciervo – dijo Harry – tus amigos te dicen cornamenta, eres creador del mapa del Merodeador y tu mayo tesoro es tu capa de invisibilidad heredada de generación en generación en tu familia

— ¿algo que lo demuestre? – dijo James

— ¿no te vasto con eso? – Pregunto Harry y James negó saco la varita – mi patrones es un ciervo por ti

— ¿así? – Pregunto levantando la ceja – demuéstralo

—_Excepto Patronus_ – dijo en voz alta y de la punta de su varita salió una luz brillante que adopto la forma de un ciervo gigante que se acercó a Harry y se incoó para que este lo acariciara después regreso a la varita y desapareció – ¿necesitas otra pruebe?

—no se – dijo James pensando que esto debería ser un truco – si eres mi hijo debes de tener el mapa – Harry lo saco de su bolsillo y se lo enseño al mismo tiempo que Remus sacaba el de esa época – bien, si eres mi hijo debes tener la capa – Harry busco en sus bolsillos pero fue Ginny quien se la dio y James también saco la suyo – supongamos que te creo ¿Quién es tu madre?

—No sé si deba decirte – dijo Harry pensándolo mejor — ¿tú que dices Hermione?

—Digo que está mal – dijo Hermione suspirando – pero bueno si queremos evitar que pase eso mejor díselos

— ¿Lily Evans? – le pregunto Harry viendo a la pelirroja que asintió

— ¿Quién es tu mama? – pregunto James sin darse cuenta de que ya había dicho la respuesta

—Mi madre es – dijo suspirando y cerrando los puños – Lily Evans

— ¿yo? — Pregunto la pelirroja sorprendida – debe haber un error, yo no puedo estar con este idiota

—yo sabía que me querías – dijo James acercándose pero ella se alejó de inmediato

—Es otro truco tuyo – dijo viendo a James que negaba — ¿verdad?

—lo siento pero no – dijo James encogiéndose de hombros

—es verdad – dijo Harry – cuando tenía un año…

—Harry aun no – dijo Hermione – Pettrigrew no puede oírlo

—Peter es nuestro amigo – le dijo Sirius defendiéndolo – así que él también tiene derecho de saber

—Ya les dijimos que no podemos decir nada enfrente de él – dijo Ginny señalándolo – así que o se larga o se larga

—No querrán hacer la enojar – dijo Ron sonriéndole a su hermana

—Cállate – le dijo en tono firme pero a la vez inocente y dulce

James miro a Harry y luego a Lily que parecía pálida por la noticia y después a sus amigos que negaban con la cabeza ya que no querían que escucharan porque querían que uno se largara pero James quería escuchar así que asintió

—Por favor Peter vete – dijo James viendo a su amigo – te decimos luego pero vete

—James… — dijo Sirius reprochándolo

—Quiero saber – dijo James – les creo que vienen del futuro quiero saber lo tan importante que nos tienen que decir

—pones a tus amigos por debajo de una noticia que ni siquiera sabes si es verdad – dijo Sirius – no lo creo

—Espera – dijo Harry – tú también tienes que escucharlo

—no quiero si desprecian a uno de mis mejores amigos – dijo tomando el brazo de Peter – ¿vienes Remus?

—Lo siento Sirius pero yo también quiero saberlo – dijo Remus

Sirius se fue arrastrando a Peter que estaba todavía con expresión triste y tanto Remus como James parecían preocupados por lo que podría pasar ahora en su amistad con Sirius y Peter, ya que no la querían perder

—Bien díganos – dijo James sentándose en el piso

—Hermione – dijo Harry y ella asintió se puso de pie y empezó a conjurar hechizos ante la mirada de los presentes Harry agrego – no podemos permitirnos que nadie más nos escuchen por eso lo hace

—De acuerdo – dijo Lily sentándose alado de James sin darse cuenta — ¿Qué es lo que nos tienes que decir?

— ¿quieres hacerlo tu Harry? – Pregunto Ginny mirándolo con preocupación – creo que esto es un poco más difícil que los dragones

—En eso tiene razón Ginny – dijo Hermione preocupada – si quieres nosotros les contamos

—no está bien yo les digo – dijo Harry – lo que pasa es que desde que tengo memoria vivo con mis tíos Dursley

— ¿Quiénes? – preguntaron los tres

—Con mi tía Petunia y su esposo e hijo – dijo Harry recodando que tal vez la odiosa hermana de su madre todavía no encuentra a Vernon

— ¿Por qué estas con esa tonta? – pregunto Lily olvidándose de todo

—ese vocabulario Evans – dijo James riéndose

—o cállate Potter – dijo esta enfadad – que si lo dices es porque no conoces a mi hermana

—Bueno – dijo Harry – el punto de que viva con ella es que Voldemort – miro a todas esperando que alguien dijera algo pero Lily grito con las manos tapadas y se dejó caer a los brazos de James

— ¿nos mató? – pregunto James consolando a Lily que lloraba y Harry asintió – eso es lo que quieres evitar ¿verdad?

—Si – dijo Harry suspirando – hicieron el encantamiento _Fidelius _y el guardián de los secretos fue Peter

— ¿Peter? – preguntaron los tres sorprendidos pero otra voz también lo dijo

Todos voltearon y dentro de los arbustos salió Sirius sorprendido pero por suerte venia solo y estaba más pálido que lo normal todos se le quedaron viendo

—deje a Peter, me fui con él para que no se sintiera solo, pero ya que se quedó en la sala común comiendo me escape y escuche todo – dijo este para sorpresa de los chicos – tu amiga es muy lista ¿sabes? – Dijo sonriéndole a Hermione – hizo que los hechizos no me cubrieran a mi

—No entiendo – dijo James – ¿Por qué no fue Sirius?

—Por qué creerían que nadie sospecharía de Pettrigrew – dijo Harry – por eso mismo, él va a ser el espía de Voldemort y los traicionara

—O por dios – dijo Lily — ¿a qué edad te dejamos solo?

—Cuando apenas tenga un año –dijo Harry asiéndose el fuerte Ginny le tomo la mano y cuando sus miradas se juntaron se relajó y le sonrió

—Maldito traidor – dijo Sirius – y yo todavía defendiéndolo

—No lo sabias canuto – dijo James

—pero no entiendo algo – dijo Remus — ¿Por qué no vives con Sirius?

— ¿conmigo? – pregunto este sorprendido

—Si – dijo Lily mirándolos – si los conozco lo más probable sea que el que sea tu padrino sea Sirius

—Así es – dijo Harry – Sirius es mi padrino

— ¿entonces por qué no vives conmigo? – pregunto este cruzándose de brazos

—Por que al principio te creen culpable – dijo Harry – del asesinato de mis padres

— ¿Qué yo que? – Pregunto enojado – pero acabas de decir que fue Peter

—Fue él – dijo Hermione – pero él te echa la culpa a ti

—ESE HIJO DE SU…

— ¡SIRIUS! – Grito Lily molesta – no enfrente de ellos

—Lo siento – dijo bajando la cabeza – pero debes saber que es una maldita rata asquerosa

—Lo sé – dijo Remus apretando los puños – y nosotros que creemos que era nuestro amigo

—Harry – grito Ginny y al voltear vieron como Ron se desvanecía asustado

—Ron – dijo este apurado viendo a Hermione

—Completamos nuestra petición – dijo está rogando por que fuese verdad – volveremos uno a uno a nuestro tiempo

— ¿pero por qué yo primero? – dijo la voz de ron que quedo rondando en el aire cuando desapareció después Hermione

—nos vemos en nuestro tiempo Harry – dijo está sonriéndole antes de desaparecer

— Nos vemos en la sala común – dijo Ginny sonriéndole cuando empezó a desaparecer y el la sostuvo de la mano hasta que se esfumo

— Descuida – dijo James – evitaremos que eso pase tienes mi promesa

— Lo sé – dijo Harry sonriéndoles

— Adiós hijo – dijo Lily abrasándolo mientras Harry desaparecía y ella se echaba a llorar

— ¿Por qué lloras Lily? – Pregunto James – lo vamos a evitar eso te lo prometo

—o James – dijo esta abrazada de el – no quiero que crezca solo

—Te entiendo – dijo acariciando su espalda en modo de consuelo

Desde ese día Peter paso a mejor vida en su amistad aunque el chico no lo entendieran y James y Lily empezaron a ser novios a sorpresa de todos que siempre los habían visto discutir en todo lo que llevan de años y al que más le afecto fue a Snape que con más frecuencia la molestaba diciéndole sangre sucia.


End file.
